Us against the World
by Scarletfire.z
Summary: Yullen - If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war, I'll be fighting with you. So, you better not leave me.


I don't own -Man!

I don't own the lyrics of this song! Because it's not mine! It's Christina Milian's 'Us Against the World'! If you don't understand the story, I think you should listen to it while reading it..

I think this is considered as a songfic. I think.

Warning: Character's death.

* * *

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more_

_I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you_

"Good evening, dear Exorcists," The Millennium Earl greeted them, an unusually wide and evil grin of his formed on his face.

The rest of the exorcists looked firmly at the Earl and his massive army of Akuma behind him along with the Noah clan. The final battle was about to begin as the tension between the Exorcists of the Black Order and Earl's army grew.

Every Exorcists on the soon to be battlefield were armed with their anti-Akuma weapons and took their battle stances. It was going to be one hell of a battle. Everyone in the Black Order knew that many will be sacrificed. But for the sake of destroying the Earl, sacrifices must be made in order to save the humanity in this world from him and his army.

_If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war _

_I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you_

Even two lovers who loved each other dearly had to fight in this godforsaken war. The older of the two squeezed the younger one's hand firmly as they stood, watching the Earl.

"Be careful, _Moyashi_."

"You too, Kanda."

_Because it's us against the world_

_The world, the world_

_You know it's us against the world_

_The world, the world, ohh_

And they charged into the middle of the battlefield.

Kanda sliced his Mugen at each of every Akuma he meets, summoning his katana's Ichigens to devour his opponents. Then, he heard a familiar voice from behind. A voice which belonged to a certain Noah he once fought the last time.

"Why hello there, Exorcist." Tyki purred, his tease fluttering around him.

Without even stopping for a second, Kanda slashed his katana at Tyki who blocked it with less eased than before with his butterfly tease.

The curled-haired Noah raised his eyebrow. "You've gotten a lot more stronger, I see."

"Shut up and just die, you bastard."

_Now if I'm lost at sea seven days __I'm not alone_

_If I'm holding you, you, you, you, you_

_And if it all end's; everybody in the world is gone_

_I'll be standing with you, baby_

"Crown Clown!" Allen cried out his Innocence's name before whipping out a gigantic sword and slashed it down at the Earl. The Earl managed to dodge it, one hand holding a sword that matches with Allen's.

"My, what a _lovely_ sword you have there, Allen!"

The white-haired Exorcist ignored the Earl's 'compliment' and continued slashing his sword down at his fat enemy, wanting to just get over with his battle.

_And if it's the last breath I take_

_I'll leave my kiss with you_

_If there's a wall between us, baby_

_I know I'll break through_

Tyki dropped down on his knee, blood streaming down his face as he stared at the face of the Exorcist who had defeated him with his final nigentou form.

"You win, Exorcist." Tyki closed his eyes for one last time before he fallen completely still on the cold hard ground.

Suddenly, Kanda heard a scream.

Allen was clutching his bloody arm as he panted heavily. His sword was seen a few feet away from him and that made the Earl had a complete advantage over him for he was weaponless. The Earl pointed his sword at Allen, grinning wider than before. "It looks like your time is up, Allen Walker."

When the long-haired Exorcist saw his lover's current state, Kanda flushed with anger as he raised his katana, and charged forward at the Earl. "_Allen!"_

"Kanda! You idiot! Stay away! Don't get involve!"

_No matter what anyone could say_

_This is the only place for me_

_And no one could ever take that away_

_Nothing could come between us_

But it was too late. The next thing Allen knew was that the Earl who was before him disappeared and reappeared behind Kanda. The Earl was far too quick and with Kanda's only attention at Allen, the Japanese exorcist was not able to defend himself in time and caused himself to be cut down by the Earl.

Allen could only watched in horror as Kanda fell to the ground unconsciously, eyes widened in shock.

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more_

_I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you_

_If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war _

_I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you_

_Because it's us against the world_

When Kanda's blood flowed out from his severe wound profusely and the Earl started chortling, a furious aura surrounded Allen. Allen stood and summoned his sword to him while gritting his teeth angrily. Once he got a hold on his Innocence, he gripped it hard, ignoring the fact that his arm was in pain and was soaked in red liquid.

Allen screamed in anger.

_Nothing's stronger now than you and I_

_Cuz your love is all I got_

_And this ain't never gonna stop_

_No, whoa  
_

A certain redhead Exorcist wasn't able to control himself and had to search for the source of the loud scream. Lavi's eyes dilated the size of ping pong balls when he saw the scene of Allen's and the Earl's battle.

The Earl froze in mid-way. Allen was facing the opposite direction with one knee bent down and his sword in both hands.

With the sound of a 'clang' of the Earl's sword that was dropped on the ground, the Earl faded slowly into dust and the wind blew the remains away. The Akuma screamed in agony along with the rest of the Noah clan when they themselves started turning into dust, but each of the souls within the Akuma were released and were able to find heaven.

Without even the slightest joy for ending this war, Allen walked towards Kanda solemnly.

_There's no distance here when we're apart_

_Come on __from the cold_

_Lay your head on my shoulder_

_Ride like a soldier_

_I'ma stay right here_

He knelt down beside his limp lover and held him in his bloody arms, looking at the face of his beloved as placed his dried blood-covered hand on Kanda's cheeks.

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more_ No more

_I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you,_ yuu

"Wake up, Kanda. The war is over. We've won."

No respond.

Allen felt tears prickling in his eyes.

_If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war_ To War

_I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you,_ yuu

"T-This isn't funny, Kanda. Not funny at all. Come on! Get yourself up already!"

Still no respond.

Allen started to shake uncontrollably. Snowy locks fell over his silver eyes as he choked a sob.

The rest of the remaining Exorcists gathered around the spot where Allen and Kanda were. Lavi was too agitated and depressed to say anything. Lenalee started weeping for her comrade and friend. And finally, Allen broke out into tears. The sadness overwhelmed him when his lover didn't respond to him.

_Because it's us against the world_

_The world, the world_

"_BaKanda_! I hate you!"

_You know it's us against the world_

_The world, the world_

"You promise to stay with me forever even after the war! You _lied_! I hate you!" Allen cried and cried in his long-haired lover's chest, not caring that he covered himself more with crimson red blood.

_Because it's us against the world_

_The world, the world_

"I love you, Kanda... Please. Just _please_. Don't leave me..."

_You know it's us against the world_

_The world, the world, ohh.._

_Get up, Kanda. Allen needs you. Allen..._loves _you._

"Che..."

Allen slowly lifted up his head.

"Ka-Kanda?"

* * *

HAPPY APRIL FOOLS' DAY! I hope you got tricked into thinking that there was a character's death. XD

Hohoho!

Of course Kanda's alive! He cannot die just from a blow like that! Never!

Hmmm, let's see. I gotta thank my sister for this. For almost every single day, she plays(She is still listening to it) this song on her radio and it kind of gotten into my head and there was a lot of yous in the lyrics. And the 'you' made me think of... YUU! KANDA! And bam! I came up with this story. Yes, I know it's kind of... cliché, but I don't care! But maybe _you _do.

Darn.

Oh well. Tell me what you think!

PS: (If you have read the latest manga chapter of DGM) Is Allen _really_ a Noah?


End file.
